plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants (PvZ2)
A total of 33 plants return from the first game, eight of which are now premium plants that must first be bought from the in-game Store with real money or gems before they can be used. Additionally, 33 new plants were added, seven of which are premium plants, bringing the grand total up to 66. However, there are 16 plants exclusive to China, so including them brings the total to 82. In the months following the game's release, PopCap Games intends to add more worlds to the game via updates, and these worlds will bring with them more plants. The following list is therefore open to expansion. Additionally, a few of the plants not returning from the first game instead appear in cameo roles such as Pumpkin, Gatling Pea and Flower Pot. List of plants Recharge time: *Fast - 7.5 seconds *Mediocre - 15 seconds *Sluggish - 30 seconds *Slow - 50 seconds *Very Slow - 67.5 seconds Damage rates: *Light - 1 normal damage shots *Normal - 0.25 or 1 normal damage shots *Moderate - 1.5 to 3 normal damage shots *Heavy - 0.75, 4 normal damage shots *Huge - 27.5 to 50 normal damage shots *Massive - 60 to 90 normal damage shots Toughness rates: *Typical - 4 bites from zombies *Elevated - 40 bites from zombies *High - 80 bites from zombies *Very High - 160 bites from zombies Prices for premium plants in different currencies: *United States: $2.99 *European Union: €2.69 *United Kingdom: £1.99 *Turkey: ₺6.49 *Australia: $3.79 *Poland: zł12.38 *Mexico: $39.00 *United States: $3.99 *European Union: €3.59 *United Kingdom: £2.49 *Turkey: ₺8.49 *Australia: $4.99 *Poland: zł16,52 *Mexico: $49.00 International = |-| China = Notes *All plants can be otherwise obtained with ten Puzzle Pieces, besides Grave Buster, which only requires one puzzle piece. *Red packets are dropped by the God of Wealth. Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a plant that resembles the Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin was on the Halloween Pinata Parties "Click to Play" Promo. *Cactus - Cactus can be seen on a Wild West chunk. Trivia *Plants (excluding invincible and defensive plants) now take four bites before being eaten. *More plants start with the letter "S" than any other letter in the sequel. *Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, and Spikerock are no longer upgrade plants. Instead, they can now be planted like normal plants. **They are the only upgrade plants from the first game to return. ***However, Gatling Pea can be seen when Plant Food is fed to Peashooter or Repeater. **They, along with Imitater, are the only plants who have returned that have to be bought in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies in the first game. *The player can only use premium plants for free in Piñata Parties and in certain levels starting in Far Future. *Power Lily is the only plant that has a very slow recharge. *Mushrooms no longer sleep in the day. *In the Chinese version, Monthly Special plants could previously be obtained in the following ways: **To obtain Carrot Missile Truck, the player had to log in two days in October 2014. This is also similar to the way how to get Dandelion, Vigorous Broccoli, and Pomegranate Machine Gun. *E.M.Peach and Endurian are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that have the letter E as its first letter. *Blover is the only plant from Far Future to return from the first game. *Starting with the 2.9 update, plants can be in the store for a limited amount of time. **Ghost Pepper was available from October 14, 2014 to November 4, 2014. **Sweet Potato was available from November 11, 2014 to December 18, 2014. **Sap-fling was available from December 3, 2014 to February 4, 2015, and costed USD $6.99 in the Sap-fling Restoration Bundle. ** These three limited plants returned from March 11, 2015 to March 24, 2015. *Tile Turnip can become the most expensive plant in the game, exceeding the sun limit if planted seven times. *As of the 2.9.1 update, all Day and Pool plants in Plants vs. Zombies have returned. *Gem-bought premium plants are not shared with other profiles. *Frostbite Caves is the only world not to include returning plants from Plants vs. Zombies. *Dandelion is the only plant based off the Chinese version to be released in the international version with different designs. *Some plants have a glitch where on their seed packet, part of its body comes off of the packet. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants